Glenn Morshower
|birthplace = Dallas, TX |family = Carolyn Morshower Two unnamed children |yearsactive = 1976-present }} Glenn Grove Morshower (born Glenn Grove Morchower) is an American actor and voice actor best known for his role as Secret Service Agent Aaron Pierce in 24, in which he appeared in its first seven seasons. Biography Morshower was born as Glenn Grove Morchower in Dallas, Texas, on April 24, 1959. As a child, he attended Arthur Kramer Elementary School. Morshower eventually took up acting at the age of twelve in the Dallas Theater Center. Three years later, he began starring in TV commercials and then moved into the feature film industry at sixteen years old, starring in the 1975 movie Drive-In. Morshower eventually decided to change the spelling of his surname. After graduating from Hillcrest High School in 1977, Morshower moved to Hollywood, marrying his high-school sweetheart Carolyn on December 30, 1978, having two children with her. During his acting career, he usually appeared in small roles in high-profile blockbusters, often portraying characters who are in the military or law-enforcement agencies. Morshower has since guest-starred on many TV series, including Charmed, The Dukes of Hazzard, Matlock, Quantum Leap, Star Trek: The Next Generation, NYPD Blue, The X-Files, Millennium, Babylon 5, Star Trek: Voyager, King of the Hill, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The Secret World of Alex Mack, JAG, Alias, Star Trek: Enterprise, Crossing Jordan, Deadwood, ER, NCIS, The Closer, Bones, Full House, Trauma, Criminal Minds, Dollhouse, and Friday Night Lights. He also has landed recurring roles on The West Wing and CSI: Crime Scene Investigation. Additionally, he provided his voice for the characters Overlord and Agent G in the video games Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Battlefield 3, respectively. Morshower also wrote and performed in The Extra Mile, a series of performances that involve a combination of motivational speaking, storytelling, dramatic and comedic performance, acting instruction, and life-coaching. Thousands of people, including a good number of celebrities, have attended these events across the U.S. On Criminal Minds Morshower portrayed Lieutenant Kevin Mitchell in the Season Five episode "Haunted". Filmography *The Resident - 3 episodes (2018) - Marshall Winthrop *Remember the Sultana (2018) - Phillip Van Horn/Sergeant Michael H. Sprinkle (voice) *Philip K. Dick's Electric Dreams (2018) - Ed *Bug (2017) - Gerald *Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus (2017) - Rip Blazkowicz (voice) *Curvature (2017) - Tomas *Narcos (2017) - Senator Martin *Color Me You (2017) - Professor Douglas *I'm Dying Up Here - 4 episodes (2017) - Warren Hobbs *Preacher (2017) - Preacher Mike *Transformers: The Last Knight (2017) - General Morshower *Aftermath (2017) - Matt *Bomb City (2017) - Cameron Wilson *Of Puppies and Men (2016) - The Man *When the Bough Breaks (2016) - Martin Cooper *Bloodline - 10 episodes (2015-2016) - Wayne Lowry *Supergirl - 4 episodes (2015-2016) - General Sam Lane *I Did Not Forget You (2015) - Colonel John Redbow *Code Black (2015) - Dennis *The Tutor (2015) - Unknown Character *Scandal (2015) - Admiral John Hawley *Dark Places (2015) - Jim Jeffreys *The Doo Dah Man (2015) - Smitty *Hoovey (2015) - Doctor Kattner *(Mis)adventure (2014) - Unknown Character *Take the Spotlight (2014) - Clark *Manhattan (2014) - Censorship Captain *Wild Card (2014) - Mr. Gates *Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - 2 episodes (2014) - General Jacobs *Flutter (2014) - Mark *Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (2014) - Coach Bill Becker *Dads (2013) - Officer Silverton *Castle (2013) - Defense Secretary Michael Reed *Parkland (2013) - Mike Howard *Revolution - 4 episodes (2013) - Dan Jenkins *After Earth (2013) - Commander Velan *Dallas - 10 episodes (2012-2013) - Lou Rosen *Call of Duty: Black Ops II (2012) - Multiplayer (voice) *NCIS: Los Angeles (2012) - Brian Adams *Backwards (2012) - Coach Spriklin *Hawaii Five-0 (2012) - Agent Kendricks *Rogue Assassin (2012) - Nigel Hamilton *In My Pocket (2011) - Professor Taples *Transformers: The Ride - 3D (2011) - General Morshower *Battlefield 3 (2011) - Agent Gordon (voice) *Moneyball (2011) - Ron Hopkins *Change Is Golden (2011) - Jeremy North *Transformers: Dark of the Moon (2011) - General Morshower *X-Men: First Class (2011) - Colonel Hendry *The Legend of Hell's Gate: An American Conspiracy (2011) - J.H. Gordon *Ordinary Average Guys (2011) - Avi *Becoming Famous (2011) - Glenn *Army Wives (2010) - Detective Gibson *Singularity (2010) - Additional Voices (voice) *Lie to Me (2010) - Colonel Gorman *Grey's Anatomy (2010) - Walter *Trauma (2010) - Tyler's Father *Psychic Experiment (2010) - Mr. Anderson *Law & Order (2010) - Captain *Cold Case (2010) - Ray Crawford *The Waiter (2010) - Nigel Hamilton *The Crazies (2010) - Intelligence Officer *Friday Night Lights - 10 episodes (2007-2010) - Chad Clarke *Life, Love, and Other Four Letter Words (2009) - The Mechanic *Dollhouse (2009) - Sheriff Rand *Washington Field (2009) - Chief of Police *Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 (2009) - Overlord (voice) *Criminal Minds - "Haunted" (2009) TV episode - Lieutenant Kevin Mitchell *The Men Who Stare at Goats (2009) - Major General Holtz *Mental (2009) - Major Arlen Rawlins *Level 26: Dark Origins (2009) - Norman Wycoff *Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (2009) - General Morshower *24 - 49 episodes (2001-2009) - Special Agent Aaron Pierce *Fire from Below (2009) - General Cook *Desdemona: A Love Story (2009) - Father Wade *ExTerminators (2009) - Boss *King of the Hill - 4 episodes (2005-2009) - Bud Ferguson/Shelwyn (voice) *Eli Stone (2008) - Warden Brown *Grizzly Park (2008) - Ranger Bob *Shark (2007) - LAFD Deputy Chief Don Alston *The 4400 (2007) - General *Transformers (2007) - Colonel Sharp (credited as Glen Morshower) *Delta Farce (2007) - General *Bones (2007) - Colonel Bob Reid *Striking Range (2006) - Ted Billings *All the King's Men (2006) - Commissioner *The Closer (2006) - Captain West *Shroud of Echoes (2006) - Ryan *24: The Game (2006) - Special Agent Aaron Pierce (voice) *Behind Enemy Lines II: Axis of Evil (2006) - Admiral Henry Wheeler *Disaster! (2005) - General Washington/The President (voice) *Walker, Texas Ranger: Trial by Fire (2005) - Reed Larkin *Charmed - 2 episodes (2005) - Agent Keyes *Good Night, and Good Luck. (2005) - Colonel Anderson *The Island (2005) - Medical Courier *American Dreams - 3 episodes (2005) - Sergeant Drury *Hostage (2005) - Lieutenant Leifitz *Monk (2005) - Martin Willowby *Category 6: Day of Destruction (2004) - 747 Pilot *ER (2004) - Rick Decoyte *Medical Investigation (2004) - Matt Borman *The Last Shot (2004) - Agent McCaffrey *Summerland (2004) - Ted Westerly *Alias - 2 episodes (2004) - Marlon Bell *Deadwood (2004) - Bart *Homeland Security (2004) - General Eaton *Crossing Jordan (2004) - Bill Strand *Karen Sisco (2004) - Police Chief Krueger *NCIS (2003) - Commander Robert Peters *Star Trek: Enterprise (2003) - MacReady *The Commission (2003) - Commander James J. Humes *Gacy (2003) - Ted Boyle *The Core (2003) - FBI Agent *A.U.S.A. - 2 episodes (2003) - Agent Gilmore *The District (2003) - Walt Cornell *The Division (2003) - Ricky *The West Wing - 9 episodes (2001-2002) - Mike Chysler *Buffy the Vampire Slayer (2002) - Mr. Newton *Blood Work (2002) - Captain *Strange World - 4 episodes (1999-2002) - Colonel Gerald Kanin *Providence (2002) - Mr. McDonnell *Black Hawk Down (2001) - Matthews *The Agency (2001) - Bob Lappin *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation - 7 episodes (2000-2001) - Sheriff Brian Mobley *Arli$$ (2001) - Max Scanlon *Pearl Harbor (2001) - Rear Admiral William Halsey, Jr. *Blonde - 2 episodes (2001) - Officer *Once and Again (2001) - Ralph *The Huntress (2001) - Interrogation Cop *Sole Survivor (2000) - Robert Donner *Cover Me: Based on the True Life of an FBI Family (2000) - Pic Rocker *JAG - 5 episodes (1995-2000) - Chief Petty Officer Ned Bannon/Captain French *The Wonder Cabinet (1999) - Sheriff Stenner *First Wave (1999) - Sheriff John Holden (credited as Glen Morshower) *Harsh Realm (1999) - General *My Little Assassin (1999) - Agent Larrigoy *Mercy Point (1999) - Unknown Character *The Jack Bull (1999) - Colonel Jeffries (credited as Glen Morshower) *King's Pawn (1999) - Woody *The Crow: Stairway to Heaven (1998) - Agent Falcon *12 Bucks (1998) - Stocker *C-16: FBI - 8 episodes (1997-1998) - Andrew Pritchett *Phoenix (1998) - Anti-Abortionist *Godzilla (1998) - Kyle Terrington *Pensacola: Wings of Gold (1998) - Colonel Coffee *Millennium - 2 episodes (1998) - Richard Gilbert *The X-Files (1998) - Aaron Starkey *The Sentinel (1998) - K.C. Garner *The Secret World of Alex Mack - 4 episodes (1996-1998) - Coach Rooney *The Rockford Files: Shoot-Out at the Golden Pagoda (1997) - Sergeant Cranston *Air Force One (1997) - Agent Walters *Runaway Car (1997) - Captain Jim Louben *Dark Skies (1996) - Mission Commander *Murder One (1996) - Officer Greg Ladich *Viper (1996) - Walter Powell *Pistol Pete (1996) - Ticket Seller *Death Benefit (1996) - Tim O'Grady *Innocent Victims (1996) - Detective Prell *Diagnosis Murder (1995) - Billy Randolph *NYPD Blue (1995) - Special Agent Wilson *Star Trek: Voyager (1995) - Guard #1 *Alien Nation: Body and Soul (1995) - Lieutenant Smith *Deadly Games (1995) - Unknown Character *Dominion (1995) - Lance *Babylon 5 (1995) - Franke *Sketch Artist II: Hands That See (1995) - Bill Loman *Star Trek: Generations (1994) - Navigator *The River Wild (1994) - Policeman *In the Army Now (1994) - Sergeant Richard Day *Last Detour (1994) - Unknown Character *Children of the Dark (1994) - Trooper *Confessions: Two Faces of Evil (1994) - Lieutenant Siler *Precious Victims (1993) - Dog Handler *Angel Falls (1993) - Ray Otten *12:01 (1993) - Detective Cryers *In the Line of Duty: Ambush in Waco (1993) - Conway LeBleu *Banner Times (1993) - Donnie *For Their Own Good (1993) - Unknown Character *Star Trek: The Next Generation - 2 episodes (1989-1993) - Orton/Ensign Burke *From the Files of Joseph Wambaugh: A Jury of One (1992) - Detective Gary Graves *Under Siege (1992) - Ensign Taylor *The Human Factor (1992) - Major Sloop *Intruders - 2 episodes (1992) - Air Force Captain *Baywatch (1992) - Dan *Secret Bodyguard (1991) - Announcer *Quantum Leap (1991) - Grady *The Heroes of Desert Storm (1991) - Unknown Character *Shoot First: A Cop's Vengeance (1991) - Prosecutor *Full House (1991) - Farmer Bob *Tagget (1991) - Bennett Lawson *Matlock - 2 episodes (1989-1991) - Deputy Terwilliger/Policeman #2 *Lifestories (1990) - Desk Cop *The Court-Martial of Jackie Robinson (1990) - Captain Spencer *By Dawn's Early Light (1990) - F-18 Pilot *Follow Your Heart (1990) - Policeman *Tango & Cash (1989) - Co-Worker *Life Goes On (1989) - Hewitt *Rock-A-Die Baby (1989) - Private Opie Thompson *Roe vs. Wade (1989) - Unknown Character *84C MoPic (1989) - Cracker *War and Remembrance (1988) - Sonar Operator Moray *Defense Play (1988) - Bartender *Vietnam War Story (1988) - Doctor Thurman *Dream West - 2 episodes (1986) - Unknown Character *The Philadelphia Experiment (1984) - Mechanic *Hardcastle and McCormick (1983) - McAdams *The Dukes of Hazzard - 2 episodes (1980-1983) - Vern/Roadside Victim *Skeezer (1982) - Tom *A Few Days in Weasel Creek (1981) - Eugene *Dead & Buried (1981) - Jimmy *The Bermuda Triangle (1979) - Gallivan *Dallas (1978) - Campaign Aide *Police Woman (1978) - Billy *Drive-In (1976) - Orville Hennigson 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors